Clothed for a Summer Day (Final Fantasy VII FanFiction)
by nadiamirah
Summary: Cloud's out of clothes for a Summer day at City Central. In the midst of his dilemma, he finds clothes that he doesn't remember owning. How did it get there? Slight CloTi. Bit OOC. ONE SHOT. Post AC.


**I have insomnia again! So what better way to spend the night by making another fanfic? It's another non-Sonic fanfiction. This time it's Final Fantasy VII! I love the series (even though I only played Crisis Core) and the characters are so awesome. I wanted to give it a shot.**

**Remember that this is a one shot, so please bear the horrible storyline (if you want to think there is). There's slight Cloud x Tifa and mini (major for Marlene) OOC.**

**Okay, that's that. Here it is, 'Clothed for a Summer Day', a Final Fantasy VII fanfic.**

* * *

Cloud stared blankly at the clothes he had hanging on wire hangers in his wardrobe. There was nothing suitable for him to wear. That day was sort of special to him as he was going to the City Central with Marlene and Denzel to watch some jugglers that were going to perform in less than 30 minutes. If he didn't find something to wear soon, he would be in for another lecture from both the children.

Dressed in only towels, being fresh from the shower, he filed through the dark hued apparel, mentally making a note to buy himself a few new sets of clothes. Most of his tops and bottoms were black and not suitable for the Summer. He'd get sweaty and hot, a feeling which he never favoured. Even the events of the Silver Haired Trio happened near the end of autumn and the temperature was not that bad to wear black. The blond ran a hand through his damp spiky hair as he sighed exasperatedly. This felt harder than any other mission he has embarked on.

He gave up on the rack and moved on to the drawers. He filed through the neatly folded turtle-neck tops and vests, silently mumbling to himself.

_Black, black, black... Wait._

Cloud's mako blue hued orbs widened a little from surprise as he carefully slid out a article of clothing from a stack. He gazed at it questioningly. He never remembered owning a plain, light blue coloured polo tee. It's colour was the lightest of all light blues, complimenting his skin colour and matched his eyes. Cloud put the shirt against his torso, deducing that it was a perfect fit for him. He mused, trying to recall when he had bought the said shirt.

Then, Denzel's faint voice can be heard from the other side of his bedroom door, "Cloud! We have to leave soon! Hurry up!" His voice was near whining.

"Y-yeah." Cloud managed to reply as he tried to contain his panic. Believe me, he had too many lectures by Marlene that sent shivers up his spine whenever he recalled back on it.

_Well, you know what? Screw my memory. I'm gonna wear this,_ Cloud sighed to himself and pulled the polo tee over his head. The fabric hugged his skin softly and was a perfect fit. It also brought out his amazing build (which he was rather proud of). Cloud buttoned up until the second top button (he tried to button all the way, but he felt like he was choking) and turned his focus to find a pair of bottoms to wear.

He picked out the oh-so-very-important briefs and slid them on while shifting his gaze from one corner of the wardrobe inner to the other, looking for appropriate bottoms. _Shorts_, he decided, and opened the door to the shelving extension.

Cloud mostly owned long pants as he enjoyed the protection of skin they offered (also due to the familiarity from the continuous usage of them during his SOLDIER times). However, long pants in 40 degree weather? That's a no go.

He spotted and took out his only pair of black shorts when they revealed another article of clothing he never remembered owning. He replaced the black shorts back and pulled out the suspicious beige coloured denim shorts. It reached just past his knees and seemed like the right size. The shorts also came with a thick brown leather belt. By now Cloud was more than confused. Where did all these clothes come from?

"Cloud! C'mon! We're gonna miss the opening performance if you're gonna be this slow!" Marlene's voice echoed from downstairs.

Cloud had a split second to decide and still had to choose his pair of shoes. He hastily pulled on the shorts...

Meanwhile, downstairs, the two kids were tapping their feet impatiently waiting for the adult that promised them the performance. Marlene had her head in her hands and elbows on the table, looking annoyed while Denzel was toying around with his Chocobo figurine. They were the first to be ready and they've waited a total of 15 minutes for Cloud.

Tifa, from behind the bar, piped up, "Don't worry. Cloud's not the type to let go a promise." She gave the duo her best reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but at least have the discipline to get dressed earlier!" Marlene threw her hands up in exasperation.

The ebony haired girl shrugged and continued to dry the beer glasses. For a 8 year old, she is rather mature. It was a bit scary to Tifa, but hey, at least she had some sense.

A soft melody pad of footsteps sounded from the stairs and came down a all-dressed Cloud, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Tifa sneaked a glance and tried her very best to not make her jaw drop. Cloud looked...different. He wasn't wearing his usual black anymore, but a snug-fitting light blue polo tee and beige coloured denim shorts that adorned lots of pockets, complete with a brown leather belt. He wore brown casual shoes instead of his usual combat boots and his Fenrir motif earring was replaced with a simple silver stud. His signature spiky hair remained atop his head. Tifa tried her best not to start drooling over Cloud's new look. He looked _damn_ sexy.

"Cloud! Finally!" Denzel exclaimed.

"Right, let's mosey." Cloud managed a ghost of a smile for the two kids.

Marlene and Denzel cheered and laughed as they went to take their shoes from the shoe rack. Cloud felt eyes on him and turned, catching Tifa staring at him. Cloud smiled amd held his arms out to the side, as if to say _'Well?'_.

Tifa smiled, "You look nice."

"'Nice'? That's it? Not 'handsome' or 'manly'?" Cloud mustered a hilarious model pose.

Tifa chuckled and threw her cleaning rag at him, "In your dreams!"

Cloud's face suddenly turned serious. He approached her slowly. Tifa's insides started to cramp up and shiver under his stern gaze. _What is he going to do?_ Cloud stopped directly in front of her, placing either hand on the bartop. Tifa picked up the scent of vanilla, sandalwood and hints of chocolate. Tifa's face started to burn as Cloud leaned in until his lips was next to her ear, his scent teasing with her nose.

"Thank you for the clothes." the blond whispered and leaned back, releasing the brunette from his captive.

Tifa's blush was evident as she tried to hide her cherry red face from behind a curtain of hair, "Y-you needed them, a-anyway," she stuttered shyly.

Cloud shot her a grin as Marlene and Denzel called for Cloud as they finished tying their shoelaces at the front step. They waved goodbye to the bartender as the door slowly closed behind them, Cloud's still smiling side profile being the last thing she saw before the door made a clicking noise and becoming fully closed.

* * *

**Ending sucks, but whatever. I personally felt that the story was adorable but not self explanatory? Ah, whatever (OMG, I feel like Squall now. XP). My phone battery is dying, so I better end this quick. D:**

**Remember that this is a one shot, so please be easy on it (no pun intended. XD). Also, don't forget to R&R (CC is accepted)!**

**As always, have a nice day!**  
**~nadiamirah aka Sunrise the Cat**


End file.
